Portraits chinois
by Tillie231
Summary: Découvrez les personnages du monde d'Harry Potter d'une manière différente. Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent tous à J.K Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un gros délire ! Après un an passé en cours avec Choupinette (l'une de mes revieweuse) à faire des portraits chinois, j'ai décidé (avec son accord et son aide bien sûr) à les poster sur ce site ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°1

Couleur : bleu foncé

Boisson : thé earl grey

Sort : stupefix

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : astronomie

Fleur : freesia

Animal : chat persan chinchilla

Péché capital : orgueil

Pièce de la maison : le salon

Vêtement : robe en soie

Un des quatre éléments : terre

Qui suis-je ? Réponse mercredi ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Dans les deux cas dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé et donnez-moi vos réponses à cette petite énigme.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord bravo au Guest qui a trouvé la bonne réponse, il s'agissait bel et bien de Narcissa Malefoy, mais je pense que cela mérite quelques petites explications. Lorsque j'ai choisi l'astronomie comme matière enseignée à Poudlard, c'est en partant de la constatation toute simple que dans la famille Black, dont Narcissa est issue, tout le monde ou presque porte le nom d'une étoile ou d'une constellation. Donc à mes yeux, l'astronomie est la matière qui représente le mieux Narcissa. De même pour certains professeurs, ils ne seront peut-être pas forcément représentés par la matière qu'ils enseignent. Je suis désolée de vous avoir induits en erreur et j'espère que vous continuerez à venir lire et essayer de deviner qui se cache derrière les portraits. Maintenant que j'ai fini mon petit blabla, je vous laisse avec le deuxième portrait chinois de la semaine. Enjoy !

Portrait n°2

Animal : poisson rouge

Saison : automne

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : botanique

Maison : Gryffondor

Défaut : trop timide

Qualité : dévoué(e) à ses amis

Un des quatre éléments : l'air

Boisson : jus de citrouille

Pièce de la maison : jardin d'hiver

Couleur : tous les tons neutres

Qui suis-je ? Pour le savoir, il faudra revenir vendredi ! Vous pouvez toujours me laisser vos impressions et vos réponses. A vendredi !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Contents d'être en week-end ? Bravo à tous pour le portrait chinois, vous m'avez tous donné la bonne réponse il s'agissait bien de Neville ! J'espère que celui-ci ne vous posera pas de difficulté. Je vous laisse lire et deviner ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°3

Animal : tarentule

Couleur : noir

Sort : endoloris

Fleur : belladone

Vêtement : bustier

Saison : hiver

Maison : serpentard

Alors, alors ? Qui suis-je ? Vous le saurez dimanche ! Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions et vos réponses ! Bon week-end à tous : D !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super ! Félicitations à tous, vous avez tous trouver Bellatrix dans le précédent portrait, good job :D ! Celui-ci sera plus court mais je pense que la difficulté n'est pas insurmontable. En attendant : enjoy !

Portrait n°4

Un sort : finite incantatem

Un lieu où partir en vacances : un endroit où il y a des musées à visiter

Une activité manuelle : le tricot

Une figure familiale : une vieille tante un peu sévère

Une maison : gryffondor

Voila ! Alors selon vous, qui est-ce ? Comme pour les autres fois vous pouvez me laisser vos réponses et vos impressions ! En tout cas on se retrouve mardi pour la réponse à celui-ci et pour un cinquième portrait chinois ! Bye !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre début de semaine se passe bien. Félicitations à Diane37 et à Linnea Black qui ont deviné que derrière le quatrième portrait chinois se cachait Minerva McGonagall ! Je pense que celui d'aujourd'hui est moins dur. En attendant, enjoy le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

Portrait n°5

Couleur : rose

Animal : caméléon

Qualité : ténacité

Défaut : maladresse

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : métamorphose

Maison : Poufsouffle

Aliment : des bonbons colorés

Alors d'après vous, qui est ce caméléon rose tenace et maladroit mangeant des bonbons ? Réponse jeudi. Si vous trouvez que ça devient trop difficile dites le moi, je ferais en fonction. Laissez-moi vos impressions et vos réponses et on se retrouve dans deux jours ! Bye !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ce soir ? Moi super :D ! Bravo à tous pour le précédent portrait je n'ai eu que des bonnes réponses. Celui-ci vous semblera peut-être un peu plus ardu mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai rédigé, mais Choupinette. Donc si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à elle. Cependant vu qu'elle n'a pas de compte sur ce site c'est moi qui ferais le facteur ! En attendant enjoy chers lecteurs !

Ron Hermione : Merci pour ta review. Tonks était bien la personne qu'il fallait deviner, bravo !

Proki : merci pour ta review. En effet il s'agit bien de Tonks. Je pense que ce portrait te plaira car il me semble un peu plus compliqué que les autres mais rien d'insurmontable cependant !

Lulu44 : Merci pour ta review je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Et effectivement il s'agit bien de Tonks !

Portrait n°6

Objet : livre

Sort : patronus

Danse : valse

Aliment : chocolat

Élément : terre

Péché capital : gourmandise

Défaut : trop gentil

Qualité : sens du sacrifice

Alors à votre avis, qui se cache derrière ce portrait ? Comme pour les autres portraits vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions et vos réponses. Sur ce je vous dis à samedi pour la réponse et un nouveau portrait. Bye !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous en ce premier jour de week-end ! Moi je suis contente j'ai entamé mon calendrier de l'Avent ! En ce qui concerne le portrait de jeudi, il fallait reconnaître Remus Lupin. Bravo à ceux qui ont réussi à l'identifier et pour les autres ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez retenter votre chance sur celui-ci. Celui d'aujourd'hui a encore été concocté par Choupinette. De prime abord il peut sembler difficile mais en s'y penchant bien, on peut trouver ! Bon courage et enjoy !

Portrait n°7

Vêtement : chemise en soie

Couleur : gris/noir

Matière : sortilège/ potion

Saison : hiver

Élément : eau

Animal : cygne

Défaut : orgueil

Qualité : bon orateur

Alors ? A votre avis qui se cache derrière ce portrait ? Votre avis et vos réponses nous intéresse ! Bisous et à lundi.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super, ma maman est en train de faire le sapin de Noël :D ! En ce qui concerne le portrait de samedi, je félicite Linnea Black, Chocolateblack et RosalieEsmeeCullen qui toutes les trois ont trouvé la bonne réponse, il s'agissait effectivement de Lucius Malefoy ! Pour le portrait d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui ai œuvré et non choupinette, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de difficultés à trouver de qui il s'agit. Enjoy !

Portrait n°8

Animal : bœuf

Couleur : marron

Aliment : biscuit maison

Matière : soins aux créatures magiques/botanique

Maison : gryffondor

Figure familiale : oncle envahissant mais gentil

Voila ! Alors à votre avis, qui se cache derrière cette description ? Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions et vos réponses. Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas à me les proposer. Bisous et à mercredi


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Félicitations à tous vous avez tous deviné que le huitième portrait était celui de Hagrid :D. Pour celui d'aujourd'hui il n'y a que six indices mais je pense qu'ils sont assez parlants et peuvent vous donner l'identité de la personne à deviner. Voilà c'était mon petit blabla maintenant je vous laisse à votre devinette. Enjoy !

Portrait n°9

Couleur : lilas

Pierre précieuse : saphir

Animal : paon

Plante : narcisse

Objet : une plume

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : défense contre les forces du mal

Alors à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Comme d'habitude laissez-moi vos impressions et vos réponses ! A vendredi avec une petite surprise :D ! Bisous et bonne fin de semaine


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Contents d'être en week-end ? Félicitations à ceux qui ont trouvé que le neuvième portrait chinois était celui de Gilderoy Lockhart. Celui d'aujourd'hui est un peu spécial puisqu'il ne comporte qu'un seul indice. Choupinette (co-auteure des portraits chinois) a réussi à trouver et je suis sûre que vous pouvez le faire aussi. Celui ou ceux dont la réponse sera la bonne pourront me donner par message privé le nom d'un personnage dont il/elle veut que je fasse le portrait et pourra également participer à l'élaboration dudit portrait. Voilà j'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester après ça. Enjoy !

Portrait n°10

Sort : oculus reparo

Selon vous qui se cache derrière cette incantation ? Pour le savoir on se retrouve dimanche. Passez un bon week-end ! Bisous


	11. Chapter 11

Re-bonsoir ! Et bien non je n'allais pas vous abandonner avec un portrait aussi court que le numéro 10. Pour compenser et pour marquer ce début de week-end, en voici un autre. Celui-ci est plus fourni et donc peut-être un peu plus simple. Voila je vous laisse méditer sur ce portrait ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°11

Animal : python albinos

Couleur : noir

Péché capital : orgueil/envie

Pierre précieuse : diamant brut

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : vol

Boisson : whisky

Figure familiale : beau-frère détestable

Alors plus facile que le précédent ou pas ? J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas poser trop de difficultés. Bon week-end ! Bisous


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour ! Félicitations à tous vous avez tous relevé le défi avec succès et avez tous trouvé que le portrait numéro dix était celui d'Hermione. Pour le numéro 11, seule Linnea Black a trouvé qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy ! Le portrait d'aujourd'hui a été réalisé par Diane37. Ceux que vous m'avez demandés par PM suivront dans les jours qui viennent. Voila je vous laisse jouer maintenant. Enjoy !

Portrait n°12

Couleur: noir

Animal: chauve souris

Vêtement: cape

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : DCFM

Saison: hiver

Une pierre: onyx ou obsidienne

Sort: sectus sempra

Maison : serpentard

Péché capital: orgueil

Alors selon vous de qui s'agit-il ? Réponse mardi :D ! Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end ! Bisous


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour ! Félicitations à tous vous avez tous trouvé que derrière les indices donnés par Diane37 se cachait Severus Rogue. Aujourd'hui, c'est le portrait demandé par Carny que je vous poste. J'espère que vous ne le trouverez pas trop difficile. Voilà maintenant je vous laisse tranquilles et on se retrouve en bas. Enjoy !

Portrait n°13

Couleur : jaune

Animal : renard

Maison : gryffondor

Bijou : gourmette

Fleur : trèfle

Bruit : explosion

Péché capital : colère

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui cela peut-il être ? Pour le savoir il faudra attendre jeudi : D ! Bon début de semaine à tous ! Bisous


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Impatients d'être en week-end ? Félicitations à ceux qui ont trouvé que le portrait précédent était celui de Seamus Finnigan ! Celui d'aujourd'hui m'a été demandé par Linnea Black. Je pense que vous pouvez trouver sans trop de peine. Voila je vous laisse découvrir l'énigme du jour. Enjoy !

Portrait n°14

Couleur : jaune

Animal : libellule

Fleur : violette

Maison : serdaigle

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Boisson : un sirop au goût original

Alors à qui pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude vous pouvez me donner vos impressions (bonnes ou mauvaises) et vos réponses. Avant de vous quitter j'aimerais vous poser une question : êtes-vous inscrit sur Pottermore ? Bisous et à samedi


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour ! Félicitations, vous avez tous trouvé que le dernier portrait mis en ligne était celui de Luna. Aujourd'hui je vous propose le portrait du personnage que m'a proposé Missy hermione malefoy. Avec ce portrait la difficulté monte facilement de deux crans mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous en sortir. Enjoy !

Portrait n°15

Couleur : marron

Animal : hyène

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Manière de tuer : égorgement

Une pièce de la maison : le débarras

Partie du corps : yeux

Elément : eau

Un élément naturel : la boue

Alors à votre avis de qui s'agit-il ? Qui peut bien être cette hyène marron boueuse dans le débarras ? Pour le savoir il faut attendre lundi ! En attendant je vous souhaite un bon week-end. Bisous


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Moi je suis super contente, j'ai enfin acheté tous les cadeaux de Noël que je vais offrir ! Félicitation à Linnea Black qui a trouvé que le portrait de samedi était celui de Morfin Gaunt. Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose : la hyène a été choisie parce qu'il est dit dans le livre qu'il est tout le temps en train de ricaner, la boue parce que dans sa description physique il est dit que ses cheveux en sont recouverts et que du coup on ne peut même pas en voir la couleur, les yeux parce qu'apparemment ses yeux sont un peu spéciaux, la couleur marron qui rappelle la boue, et le débarras parce que la maison des Gaunt est une petite masure misérable. Voila. Aujourd'hui vous devrez deviner le personnage proposé par Kaizokou Emerald Hime. Enjoy !

Portrait n°16

Couleur: Noir

Animal: Serpent

Magie: Noire

Sortilèges: Torture et Mort

Maison : serpentard

Personnage historique : Hitler

Ambition : domination du monde

Alors à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Merci à Kaizokou Emerald Hime pour les indices qu'elle m'a fournit : D ! En tout cas on se retrouve mercredi pour peut-être l'avant-dernier portrait (on ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve les mayas ont raison lol). Bisous


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour ! Félicitations à tout le monde, vous avez tous trouvé que le portrait proposé par Kaizokou Emerald Hime était celui de Voldemort. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°17

Couleur : rose

Animal : lévrier afghan

Qualité : ténacité

Défaut : vanité

Personnage historique : courtisane

Pièce de la maison : la salle de bains

Autre personnage de fiction : Elle Woods (la revanche d'une blonde)

Mais, qui suis-je ? Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos réponses et vos avis. A vendredi ! Bisous


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour le moment, nous avons survécu à la fin u monde, youpi : D ! Bravo à RosalieEsmeeCullen qui m'a donné la bonne réponse par message privé. Il s'agissait de Fleur Delacour, la vélane française. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui vous posera moins de difficulté. Enjoy !

Portrait n°18

Couleur : rouge

Animal : lionne

Qualité : gentille

Défaut : intrusive

Sort : protego

Pièce de la maison : cuisine

Alors à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Comme d'habitude vous pouvez me laisser vos avis et vos réponses ! Bisous et à dimanche.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Bravo à tous, vous avez tous trouvé que le portrait numéro 18 était celui de Molly Weasley. Sinon, j'ai une question… Pour le prochain portrait, qui sera publié le 25, voulez-vous que je le publie le matin ou l'après-midi ? C'est comme vous voulez :-D ! En attendant, voila le portrait d'aujourd'hui, enjoy !

Portrait n°19

Couleur : blanc

Manière de tuer : arme blanche

Vêtement : blouse

Animal : les petits poissons qui nettoient les gros

Sort : reparo

Maison : serdaigle

Qui suis-je ? On se retrouve pour Noël avec le vingtième portrait :-D ! Bisous


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël. J'espère que le papa Noël a bien rempli vos petits souliers. Bravo à tout le monde, vous avez tous trouvé que le dix-neuvième portrait était celui de Poppy Pomfresh. J'espère que le portrait cadeau de noël que Choupinette vous a concocté vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°20

Couleur : rouge

Animal : aigle

Matière : dcfm

Vice : orgueil

Arme : poing

Qualité : honnêteté

A qui cela vous fait-il penser ? Comme toujours vous pouvez me faire part de vos réponses. On se retrouve jeudi pour un nouveau portrait et en attendant je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. Bisous


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été gâtés :-D ! Personne n'a trouvé que le portrait que vous avait concocté Choupinette était celui de Viktor Krum. Celui d'aujourd'hui est, je pense, un peu moins capilotracté. Enjoy !

Portrait n°21

Animal : chat curieux

Couleur : rose

Saison : printemps

Métier : journaliste people

Défaut : étroit d'esprit

Sort : recurvit

Pièce de la maison : cuisine

Mais que cela peut-il être ? Pour le savoir, il faudra attendre samedi. Profitez bien de vos vacances. Bisous


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, félicitations à Diane37 qui m'a donné la bonne réponse par message privé. Le portrait posté jeudi était celui de Petunia Evans Dursley. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous posera moins de difficulté. Enjoy !

Portrait n°22

Couleur : vert clair

Un des quatre éléments : feu

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : DCFM

Faiblesse : impulsivité

Qualité : sens du sacrifice

Maison : gryffondor

Alors selon vous de qui s'agit-il ? Pour le savoir, il faudra revenir le dernier jour de l'année 2012. A lundi


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé que le portrait de samedi était celui de Lily. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°23

Couleur : bleu

Sous-vêtement : caleçon a motif

Saveur : sucré

Animal : phénix

Défaut : dissimulation

Qualité : faire confiance aux autres

Personnage historique : Jules César

Alors à votre avis, qui se cache derrière ce portrait ? Je vous souhaite un bon réveillon. Si vous buvez, ne prenez pas le volant. Amusez-vous bien ! Bisous et à mercredi


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour ! Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que 2013 vous apportera tout ce que vous espérez. Bravo à tous pour le portrait de lundi, vous avez tous trouvé qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Albus Dumbledore. Je vous laisse avec le portrait d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy !

Portrait n°24

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : défense contre les forces du mal

Matière physique : metal

Genre musical : hard rock

Couleur : beige

Maison : gryffondor

Animal : aigle royal

Sort : défense

Alors à votre avis, qui se cache derrière le premier portrait de cette année ? Réponse mercredi ! Bisous


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord félicitations à MissRomione qui a trouvé que le portrait posté mercredi était celui d'Alastor Maugrey dit Maugrey Fol-Œil. Celui d'aujourd'hui est peut-être un peu plus simple. Enjoy !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Ssaz : Merci pour ta review. Alors pour le beau-frère détestable, c'est juste que je pensais que personne n'aimerait voir sa sœur mariée à un homme comme Malefoy (surtout vu son caractère). Voila :D !

Portrait n°25

Couleur : bleu foncé

Sort : wingardium leviosa

Animal : souris blanche

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Maison : Serdaigle

Qualité : posé, réfléchi

Alors à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Comme d'habitude vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions et vos réponses et on se retrouve dimanche. Bon week-end ! Bisous


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Prêts pour la reprise des cours ? Bravo à tous pour le portrait de vendredi, vous avez tous trouvé qu'il s'agissait du professeur Filius Flitwick. Aujourd'hui le portrait mis en ligne a été réalisé par les soins de Choupinette. Enjoy !

Portrait n°26

Saveur : sucré

Sort : Rictusempra

Couleur : rouge

Animal : renard

Qualité : bonne capacité a détendre l'atmosphère

Boisson : Margarita

Personnage réel : Coluche

Aliment : bonbons

Qui suis-je ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous mardi. Bon courage à ceux qui reprennent les cours demain. Bisous


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ! J'espère que votre reprise s'est bien passée. Bravo à tous, vous avez tous trouvé que le portrait de dimanche était celui des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°27

Couleur : noir

Fleur : lys blanc

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilège/ runes/ arithmancie

Créature fantastique : nymphe

Endroit dans Poudlard : les escaliers tournants

Objet : un livre

A votre avis, qui est cette nymphe en noir au lys blanc en train de lire des livres de sortilèges, runes et arithmancie dans les escaliers tournants ? Pour le savoir, il faudra revenir jeudi. Bonne semaine à tous. Bisous


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour ! Félicitations à RosalieEsmeeCullen qui a trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait posté mardi, celui de Rowena Serdaigle co-fondatrice de Poudlard. Le portrait d'aujourd'hui a été rédigé par Choupinette. Enjoy !

Portrait n°28

Couleur : noir

Animal : salamandre

Matière : défense contre les forces du mal

Qualité : courage

Maison : gryffondor

Défaut : impulsif

Sort : evanesco

Vêtement : chemise mal boutonnée

Alors à votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Pour le savoir, il faudra revenir samedi. Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me laisser vos réponses et vos impressions. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine ! Bisous


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour ! Bravo à Carny et RosalieEsmeeCullen qui ont trouvé que le portrait proposé par Choupinette jeudi était celui de Sirius Black. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°29

Couleur : vert pomme

Défaut : ment de façon chronique

Qualité : a de l'aplomb

Péché capital : colère

Maison : serpentard

Si ce personnage était candidat à une émission de télé-réalité : Secret Story

Qui suis-je ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous lundi. Profitez bien de votre week-end. Bisous


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour ! Bravo à Linnea Black et RosalieEsmeeCullen qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de samedi : Rita Skeeter. En ce qui concerne celui d'aujourd'hui, il y a une petite innovation : en effet, un indice bonus, écrit en blanc sur blanc a été ajouté. J'espère juste que la mise en page va marcher… Merci à Carny de m'avoir soufflé cette idée de l'indice bonus, car c'est son idée au départ. On se retrouve en bas pour un autre petit bla-bla. Enjoy !

Portrait n°30

Couleur : vert foncé

Animal : singe

Élément : air

Défaut : intolérant

Qualité : détermination

Matière physique : diamant, qqc de dur

Vêtement : robe de sorcier noir

Lieu dans Poudlard : chambre des secrets

Mais qui est-ce ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous mercredi. Maintenant, passons à un sujet plus sérieux. J'ai un message à faire passer de la part de Choupinette : vu qu'elle n'a pas de compte, et dans un souci d'égalité entre tous les participants, elle aimerait que ceux qui donne la bonne réponse par message privé ne le fasse plus, et ne laisse donc plus qu'une seule réponse. Voila. A mercredi. Bisous


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont deviné que derrière le portrait posté lundi se cachait Salazar Serpentard. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°31

Boisson : amareto

Saveur : sucré

Animal : sangsue

Couleur : rose

Qualité : tenace

Défaut : futile

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : divination

Mais qui cela peut-il être ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous vendredi. En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser vos avis et vos réponses. Bisous


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour ! Félicitations à Remus J. Potter-Lupin, Virginie Evans, Linnea Black et au guest qui a posté une review hier soir. Tous les quatre ont réussi à identifier la personne qui se cachait derrière le portrait de mercredi à savoir : Lavande Brown. Pour le moment voici un nouveau portrait, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°32

Animal : chouette

Couleur : vert bouteille

Défaut : facilement manipulable

Boisson : xérès

Aliment : baba au rhum

Accessoires : colliers

Odeur : encens

Personnage de la mythologique grecque : Cassandre

Alors alors ? Mais qui cela peut-il être ? Rendez-vous dimanche pour le savoir :D ! Bisous


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au précédent portrait : Sybille Trelawney. J'espère que le portrait que nous vous avons concocté Choupinette et moi vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

OKAY GIRL: Thank you for your review. Good job, Trelawney is the good answer.

Guest : Merci pour ta review. Pour Trelawney, on a mis une chouette a cause de ses lunettes, voila l'explication.

Carny : Merci pour ta review. Eh non ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, j'espère que tu auras plus de chance cette fois :D.

Portrait n°33

Animal : lion

Couleur : rouge

Evènement historique : Deuxième Guerre Mondiale

Qualité : loyal

Péché capital : orgueil, colère

Pierre précieuse : émeraude

Alors ? Selon vous, de qui s'agit-il ? Laissez-moi vos réponses et on se retrouve mardi ! Bisous


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour ! Félicitations à Remus J. Potter-Lupin et à Diane37 qui ont réussi à identifier Harry Potter. Celui d'aujourd'hui vous a été concocté par Choupinette. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. Eh non il ne s'agit pas de Ron, j'espère que tu auras plus de chance cette fois-ci. Nous avons bien pris en compte ta suggestion de portrait.

Soyita : Merci pour ta review. Ron n'était pas la bonne réponse, mais j'espère que tu auras plus de chance pour celui-ci.

Portrait n°34

Aliment : gâteau au chocolat

Péché capital : gourmandise

Pièce de la maison : cuisine

Qualité : fidèle

Animal : gorille

Matière physique : pierre

Mais qui peut bien se cacher derrière ce trente-quatrième portrait ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous jeudi. Bisous


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé Crabbe et Goyle. Vu qu'ils sont toujours ensemble et qu'ils sont si semblables, Choupinette n'a fait qu'un seul portrait pour les deux. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Merci pour tes reviews. Eh non il ne s'agissait ni de Ron ni de Marge Dursley. Pour le portrait que tu as suggéré, nous prendrons certains des indices que tu nous as fourni et nous prendrons également des indices du portrait que nous avons nous-mêmes en réserve (afin que ça ne soit pas trop facile non plus).

Magoo : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement c'était bien la bonne réponse :D.

Portrait n°35

Animal : guépard

Sort : levicorpus

Défaut : trop d'assurance

Qualité : courage

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : défense contre les forces du mal

A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Rendez-vous samedi pour le savoir. En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser vos avis et vos suggestions. Bisous


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de jeudi : James Potter. J'espère que le portrait que nous vous avons concocté pour aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°36

Couleur : rouge

Personnage historique : chevalier de la Table Ronde

Qualité : bravoure

Défaut : orgueil

Aliment : entrecôte

Métal : fer

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : étude des moldus

Pierre précieuse : rubis

Mais qui suis-je ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas le portrait le plus facile, mais en y réfléchissant bien, il est possible de trouver la réponse. Bon week-end et à lundi. Bisous


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour ! Tout d'abord bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait posté samedi. Il s'agissait de Godric Gryffondor. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

PotterLina : Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne le portrait de James, je pense que l'explication de certains indices s'impose : tu as fait une bonne remarque, si j'avais mis le cerf comme animal, ça aurait été trop simple. Donc le guépard à cause de sa rapidité, se rapportant à la rapidité dont James devait faire preuve lors des matchs de quidditch lorsqu'il devait attraper le vif d'or (d'ailleurs Choupinette, co-auteure des portraits, tient à féliciter Remus J Potter-Lupin pour son raisonnement à propos du quidditch, puisqu'elle-même au départ ne voyait pas le rapport entre James et le guépard). La dcfm à cause du fait qu'il ait affronté Voldemort et qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix (d'ailleurs pour moi gryffondor=dcfm). On a vu dans le souvenir de Rogue (tome 5) qu'il était beaucoup trop sûr de lui (information confirmé par Remus et Sirius). Il ne manquait pas de courage cependant. Et pour le sort levicorpus, c'est celui qu'il utilise sur Rogue pour le faire léviter (encore une fois dans le souvenir de Rogue, tome 5). Voila j'espère t'avoir éclairée !

Portrait n°37

Animal : chiot

Instrument de musique : cymbales

Couleur : jaune

Boisson : coca-cola

Défaut : envahissant

Qualité : courageux

De qui s'agit-il selon vous ? Pour le savoir, il faudra revenir mercredi. En attendant, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions et vos réponses. Bon début de semaine ! Bisous


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour ! Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait posté lundi, il s'agissait de Colin Creevey. J'espère que le portrait que nous vous avons concocté Choupinette et moi pour aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Mildred : Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. Effectivement il s'agissait bien de Colin Creevey :D.

Guest : Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. Merci pour ton aide pour ce portrait. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te plaira.

Portrait n°38

Animal : panda

Qualité : équitable

Défaut : fait trop confiance aux autres

Pierre précieuse : ambre

Péché capital : gourmandise

Figure familiale : tata gâteau

Aliment : guimauve

A qui vous cefa vous fait-il penser ? Faites nous part de vos impressions et vos réponses et rendez-vous vendredi :D ! Bisous


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour ! Félicitations à RosalieEsmeeCullen qui a trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait posté mercredi. Il s'agissait d'Helga Poufsouffle. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°39

Couleur : marron

Animal : fouine

Pièce de la maison : bureau

Objet : stylo plume

Qualité : sérieux

Défaut : obséquieux

Péché capital : orgueil

Pour vous, de qui s'agit-il ? Rendez-vous dimanche pour connaître la réponse. Bon week-end !


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de vendredi. Il s'agissait de Percy Weasley. Le portrait d'aujourd'hui est d'un genre un peu spécial. Il s'agit en fait d'un « contre-portrait ». Les indices vous indiquent tout ce que le personnage à deviner NE SERAIT PAS. Ceux qui trouveront la bonne réponse pourront proposer le nom d'un personnage pour que l'on en fasse son portrait. Enjoy !

Portrait n°40

Couleur : bleu

Animal : araignée

Défaut : égoïste

Qualité : toujours d'humeur égale

Aliment : légumes verts

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : divination

Sport : football

Alors alors ? Pour vous, qui ne serait pas ce que les indices décrivent ? On se retrouve mardi pour la réponse :D ! Bonne fin de week-end ! Bisous


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à identifier le personnage de dimanche, à savoir Ron Weasley. Aujourd'hui je vous propose de découvrir le portrait du personnage que nous a suggéré Linaewenn. Enjoy !

Portrait n°41

Couleur : vert amande

Sort : recurvit

Maison : serpentard

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Qualité : ne se laisse pas influencer

Défaut : résignation

Animal : louve

Autre personnage de fiction : Juliette Capulet

Qui suis-je ? Pour le savoir, rendez-vous jeudi :D ! Bisous


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour ! Bravo à ceux qui ont réussi à identifier le personnage qui se cachait derrière le portrait de mardi. Il fallait découvrir Andromeda Tonks. Aujourd'hui c'est le portrait demandé par Carny que vous allez découvrir. Enjoy !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Salut ! Eh oui il s'agissait bien d'Andromeda. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui te plaira :D.

Portrait n°42

Maison : serdaigle

Défaut : rancunière

Qualité : oreille attentive

Animal : hamster

Autre personnage de fiction : Noburo Yoshikawa

Péché capital : luxure

Fleur : liseron

Qui se cache derrière ce portrait ? Il faudra attendre samedi pour le savoir. En attendant, bonne fin de semaine à tous, on se retrouve ce week-end. Bisous


	43. Chapter 43

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'aventure des portraits chinois, personne n'a trouvé la réponse au portrait posté jeudi. Il s'agissait de Mimi Geignarde, victime du Basilic qui devint ensuite le fantôme hantant les toilettes du deuxième étage. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui, proposé par F.F.F.F. World, vous réussira mieux. Enjoy !

Honey : Merci pour ta review. Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse mais j'espère que pour celui-ci tu auras plus de chance.

Portrait n°43

Couleur : noir

Animal : scorpion

Qualité : obéissance

Défaut : aucuns états d'âme

Aliment : carpaccio

Boisson : sang

Métier : tueur à gages

Lieu : souterrains

A qui ce portrait vous fait penser ? Rendez-vous lundi pour la réponse, et le nouveau portrait :D. Bisous


	44. Chapter 44

Bonjour. Félicitations à RosalieEsmeeCullen qui a trouvé le personnage posté samedi (accessible seulement dimanche). Il s'agissait de Nagini. Le portrait d'aujourd'hui est celui du personnage proposé par RosalieEsmeeCullen. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance avec celui-ci. Enjoy !

Portrait n°44

Animal : chauve-souris

Qualité : fidèle

Défaut : excessif

Partie du corps : les yeux

Pièce de la maison : cuisine

Evènement historique : abolition de l'esclavage dans les colonies britanniques (1er août 1838)

A votre avis, qui est le personnage qui se cache derrière se portrait ? Rendez-vous mercredi pour le savoir. Bisous et bon début de semaine


	45. Chapter 45

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à identifier Dobby l'elfe de maison. Aujourd'hui je vous propose d'identifier le personnage proposé par Remus J. Potter-Lupin. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Liline2311 : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. En effet c'était bien la bonne réponse :D.

Carny : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review. Eh oui c'était bien Dobby d'amuur lol. Bisous

Lina : Bonne réponse :D

Portrait n°45

Couleur : bleu clair

Animal : souris

Autre personnage de fiction : Alice (Alice au pays des merveilles)

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : étude des moldus

Qualité : dévotion

Péché capital : colère

Qui cela peut-il être ? Rendez-vous vendredi pour le savoir. Bonne fin de semaine ! Bisous


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour ! La bonne réponse au portrait proposé par Remus J. Potter-Lupin n'est pas tombée. Il fallait identifier Ariana Dumbledore. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui, vous portera plus chance. C'est le portrait du personnage proposé par Virginie Evans. Notez bien que c'est un **portrait inversé**. Enjoy !

Portrait n°46

Couleur : noir

Animal : oiseau de proie

Défaut : impatient(e)

Péché capital : envie

Discipline sportive : tous les sports individuels

Discipline magique : occlumencie

Autre personnage de fiction : une princesse

Proverbe : tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler/la parole est d'argent le silence est d'or

Figure familiale : mère au foyer

Mais qui est ce personnage ? Il faudra attendre dimanche pour le savoir ! Bon courage pour ce dernier jour de la semaine. Bisous


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour ! Personne n'a réussi à venir à bout du portrait inversé posté vendredi. Il s'agissait de celui de Ginny Weasley. Aujourd'hui je vous propose de découvrir le portrait du personnage que nous a proposé Linnea Black. Enjoy !

Portrait n°47

Animal : lapin

Couleur : gris anthracite

Autre personnage de fiction : Spencer Reid (esprits criminels)

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : potions

Qualité : indépendant

Défaut : renfermé

Proverbe : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné

Objet : livre

Personnage historique : Arthur Tudor

Qui cela peut-il être ? Pour l'instant nous ne sommes que trois dans la confidence :D. Rendez-vous mardi pour connaître la réponse. Bisous


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait posté dimanche : il s'agissait de Theodore Nott. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°48

Animal : limace

Couleur : vert foncé, kaki

Pièce : cave

Mythologie : Prométhée

Personnage historique : Judas Iscariote

Défaut : lâcheté

Alors ? Qui est-ce selon vous ? On se retrouve jeudi pour connaître la réponse. Bisous


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour ! Félicitations à tous le monde, vous avez tous réussi à trouver la bonne réponse au portrait de mardi, il s'agissait effectivement de Peter Pettigrow. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°49

Couleur : rouge

Animal : ours

Autre personnage de fiction : Bob le bricoleur

Métier : inventeur

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : étude des moldus

Défaut : trop curieux

Qualité : sens des responsabilités

Qui est cet ours rouge trop curieux mais responsable ? A vous de me le dire. A samedi. Bisous


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à identifier le personnage de jeudi. Il s'agissait d'Arthur Weasley. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°50

Couleur : jaune safran

Animal : panthère

Qualité : courageux/amical

Défaut : immature

Loisir : dessin

Sport : football

Ville : Londres

Qui cela peut-il être ? Réponse mardi :D ! Bisous


	51. Chapter 51

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous, il y a eu 100 % de bonnes réponses. Vous avez tous trouvé que le personnage à deviner samedi était Dean Thomas. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui ne vous posera pas trop de difficultés. Enjoy !

Portrait n°51

Animal : bouledogue

Couleur : marron

Péché capital : envie/orgueil

Qualité : tenace

Autre personnage de fiction : capitaine des cheerleaders dans un teen-movie

A qui ces indices correspondent-ils ? C'est ce que vous devez découvrir ! En attendant, rendez-vous mercredi. Bisous


	52. Chapter 52

Bonjour ! Félicitations à tous, c'est encore un sans faute pour le portrait posté lundi. Vous avez tous trouvé Pansy Parkinson. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui, concocté par Choupinette, vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°52

Couleur : vert

Saison : hiver

Objet : tableau d'art

Animal : vipère rouge

Vice : boire

Maison : serpentard

Qualité : intelligence

Défaut : orgueil

Alors, alors ? Qui est cette vipère rouge intelligente et orgueilleuse qui aime boire ? A vous de me le dire ! A vendredi ! Bisous


	53. Chapter 53

Bonjour ! Personne n'est venu à bout du portrait posté mercredi. Il s'agissait de celui de Regulus Black. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous sera moins difficile. Enjoy !

Portrait n°53

Animal : singe

Couleur : tons vifs

Maison : gryffondor

Aliment : chocolat

Pierre : onyx

Métier : journaliste sportif

A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? On se retrouve dimanche pour connaître la réponse. Bisous


	54. Chapter 54

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à identifier le nom du personnage de vendredi. Il fallait découvrir Lee Jordan. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°54

Couleur : marron

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : étude des moldus

Matière physique : graisse

Alcool : whisky

Partie du corps : ventre

Animal : morse

Qui est ce morse graisseux buvant du whisky ? A vous de me le dire ! Bonne fin de week-end. Bisous


	55. Chapter 55

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à venir à bout du portrait dominical. Il fallait découvrir Vernon Dursley. J'espère que celui que nous vous avons concocté pour aujourd'hui vos plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°55

Couleur : marron

Animal : rat d'égout

Saveur : amer

Sort : recurvit

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : étude des moldus

Péché capital : colère/envie

Alcool : gin

Qui avons-nous essayé de vous faire deviner aujourd'hui ? A vous de nous le dire. En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon début de semaine à tous et vous dit à jeudi ! Bisous


	56. Chapter 56

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à trouver la bonne réponse au portrait de mardi. Il fallait découvrir Argus Rusard. Celui d'aujourd'hui est court, mais pas forcément très difficile. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°56

Couleur : rouge

maison :griffy

Péché capital : gourmandise

Partie du corps : bras

Animal : dragon

Qui est le dragon rouge ? A vous de me le dire. Bon courage pour la fin de la semaine ! Bisous


	57. Chapter 57

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous c'est un sans fautes pour le portrait posté jeudi. Vous avez tous trouvé Charlie Weasley. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui ne vous posera pas trop de difficultés. Enjoy !

Portrait n°57

Couleur : orange

Péché capital : gourmandise

Qualité : intelligent

Défaut : têtu

Autre personnage de fiction : Simba (le roi lion)

A votre avis, qui est-ce ? On se retrouve lundi pour la réponse :D. Bon week-end ! Bisous


	58. Chapter 58

Bonjour ! Bravo à liline2311 qui a trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de samedi. Il fallait découvrir Pattenrond. Je pense que celui d'aujourd'hui sera plus facile (en même temps quand on connaît la réponse…). Enjoy !

Portrait n°58

Couleur : rose

Animal : fouine

Vice : sadisme

Boisson : thé

Personnage historique : Madame Anastasie

Métier : juge de la chambre ardente

A votre avis, qui est le personnage se cachant derrière ce portrait que nous vous avons concocté Choupinette et moi ? Rendez-vous mercredi pour le découvrir :D. Bon début de semaine à tous ! Bisous


	59. Chapter 59

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à trouver la bonne réponse au portrait posté lundi. Il s'agissait de Dolores Ombrage. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance aujourd'hui.

Lablanche11 : Merci pour ta review. Bonne réponse

Portrait n°59

Animal : cachalot

Couleur : vert kaki

Aliment : gâteau au chocolat

Défaut : lâcheté

Vêtement : canotier

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : étude des moldus

A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Laissez vos réponses et on se retrouve vendredi pour découvrir l'identité du personnage d'aujourd'hui. Bisous


	60. Chapter 60

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à identifier le personnage de mercredi. Il fallait trouver Dudley Dursley. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews :

Lablanche11 :

Merci pour ta review. Alors pour le canotier, c'est parce qu'il en porte un dans Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets je crois, et pour le vert kaki c'est simplement que Choupinette et moi n'avions pas envie de mettre une jolie couleur pour Dudley. Voila j'espère t'avoir éclairée.

De Choupinette (co-auteure) à Thaouka :

c'est vrai que le crapaud rose bonbon correspondrait parfaitement a Ombrage  
mais c'est délibérément que Tillie et moi avons choisi de mettre un autre  
animal afin de corser un peu les choses. Nous augmentons (légèrement) la  
difficulté des portraits au fur et à mesure. Comme nous en sommes au 58ème  
portrait, nous évitons de mettre des indices trop évidents, contrairement à  
ce que nous faisions dans les touts premiers.

Portrait n°60

Couleur : rose

Animal : chien

Péché capital : envie

Maison : griffy

Sort : accio

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : potions

A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Laissez-nous vos réponses et on se retrouve dimanche pour savoir de qui il s'agissait :D ! Bon week-end ! Bisous


	61. Chapter 61

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de vendredi. Il fallait découvrir Romilda Vane. Aujourd'hui nous vous proposons un portrait inversé. Celui ou celle qui réussira à trouver la bonne réponse se verra offrir un drabble sur le personnage de son choix. Enjoy !

Portrait n°61

Couleur : noir

Animal : poisson

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : arithmancie

Vêtement : cravate

Lieu dans Poudlard : cachot

Saveur : amertume

Maison : sepentard

Sort : sectusempra

A votre avis, qui cela peut-il être ? J'ai une info à vous faire passer : Choupinette, co-auteure de ces portraits, s'est inscrite sur ce site. Vous pouvez la retrouver sous le pseudo de erzebeth tepes. Ce qu'elle a publié vaut vraiment le coup. Bon dimanche ! Bisous


	62. Chapter 62

Bonjour ! Personne n'a réussi à venir à bout du portrait inversé. Il fallait découvrir Parvati Patil (oui je sais il était vraiment très très dur celui-la, je suis désolée). J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous réussira mieux. Enjoy !

Portrait n°62

Couleur : marron

Saveur : amer

Animal : chat

Lieu : placard

Métier : espion

Qui cela peut-il être ? Le découvrir vous devez. Réponse jeudi :D. Bisous


	63. Chapter 63

Bonjour ! Bravo à Linaewenn, F.F.F. et RosalieEsmeeCullen qui ont réussi à identifier le personnage de mardi : Miss Teigne. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Lablanche11 : Merci pour ta review. Ce n'était pas la bonne réponse mais j'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui te réussira mieux.

Portrait n°63

Animal : perroquet

Couleur : couleurs vives

Sort : sonorus

Maison : serpentard

Qualité : acharné

Défaut : beaucoup

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Alors, cela vous évoque quelqu'un ? Comme d'habitude laissez-nous vos réponses et on se retrouve samedi pour connaître la réponse ! Bisous


	64. Chapter 64

Bonjour ! Bravo à Carny qui a réussi à identifier le personnage posté jeudi. Il s'agissait de Peeves l'esprit frappeur. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Carny : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement c'était bien la bonne réponse :D ! Bisous

Portrait n°64

Couleur : doré

Animal : petit singe tout mimi

Qualité : compétiteur

Défaut : trop investi

Personnage réel : Bernard Lama

Un des quatre éléments : l'air

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal

A qui cela vous fait-il penser ? Laissez-nous vos réponses et on connaîtra le résultat mardi :D. Bon week-end ! Bisous


	65. Chapter 65

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont reconnu Olivier Dubois dans le portrait posté samedi. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Pink Fluffy Unicorn'n'Mad Whale : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Effectivement Lockhart est déjà passé. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te portera plus chance :D.

Carny : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh non ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, mais j'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui te réussira mieux. Bisous

Portrait n°65

Animal : araignée

Maison : serpentard

Couleur : noir

Endroit : les airs

Personnage historique : Vlad Tepes

Partie du corps : bouche

A qui ces indices vous font-ils penser ? Laissez-nous vos impressions et vos réponses et ont se retrouvent mercredi pour connaître la réponse. Bon début de semaine ! Bisous


	66. Chapter 66

Bonjour ! Bravo à F.F.F. qui a réussi à identifier les personnages dont le portrait a été mis en ligne lundi. Je dis « les » car il s'agissait des détraqueurs. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°66

Couleur : gris

Matière physique : poussière

Défaut : irrespectueux

Personnage historique : un valet

Verbe : insulter

Un des quatre éléments : la terre

Partie du corps : le nez

A qui ces indices vous font-ils penser ? Laissez-nous vos réponses et vos impressions, et ont se retrouvent vendredi ! Bisous


	67. Chapter 67

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous, il y a eu 100 % de bonnes réponses pour le portrait de Kreattur. J'espère que celui que nous vous avons concocté pour aujourd'hui vous réussira autant ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°67

Couleur : jaune

Sort : stupefix

Qualité : fair-play

Défaut : orgueil

Accessoire : badge

A votre avis, de qui parlons nous ici ? C'est ce que vous devez découvrir :D ! En attendant on se retrouve dimanche (les cloches, ou le lapin de Pâques ça dépend de là ou vous habitez, déposeront un joli pitit portrait lol). Bisous


	68. Chapter 68

Bonjour ! Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés. Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont réussi à trouver le personnage posté vendredi à savoir Cedric Diggory. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira autant. Enjoy !

Portrait n°68

Couleur : kaki

Animal : poulet

Personnage historique : Philippe Pétain

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : histoire de la magie

Défaut : couardise

A votre avis, de qui s'agit-il ? Rendez-vous mardi pour connaître la réponse.


	69. Chapter 69

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à découvrir que le portrait posté dimanche était celui de Cornelius Fudge. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui ne vous posera pas trop de difficultés. Enjoy !

Portrait n°69

Couleur : vert

Animal : sanglier

Pièce de la maison : salon

Sport : RAS

Maison : serpentard

Je sais c'est court, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit insurmontable. Rendez-vous jeudi pour connaître la bonne réponse. Bisous


	70. Chapter 70

Bonjour ! Bravo à RosalieEsmeeCullen qui a réussi à trouver la bonne réponse. Le portrait posté mardi était celui d'Horace Slughorn. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous réussira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°70

Couleur : bleu foncé

Animal : lynx

Personnage historique : Winston Churchill

Défaut : dissimulateur

Qualité : leadership

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Autre personnage de fiction : Sir Leon (Merlin)

Mais qui suis-je ? Le découvrir est votre mission du jour :D ! Rendez-vous samedi pour connaître la bonne réponse ! Bisous


	71. Chapter 71

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous pour le portrait de jeudi, vous avez tous trouvé qu'il s'agissait de Kingsley Shacklebolt ! J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous réussira autant :D ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°71

Couleur : gris

Animal : aigle

Un des quatre éléments : air

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : soins aux créatures magiques

Péché capital : orgueil

Qualité : loyal

Aliment : viande

Qui suis-je ? That is the question ! Rendez-vous lundi pour connaître la bonne réponse ! Bisous et bon week-end


	72. Chapter 72

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont réussi à venir à bout du portrait d'avan-hier. Il fallait trouver Buck l'hippogriffe. J'espère que vous aimerez celui d'aujourd'hui ! Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Carny : Cc ! Merci pour ta review. Effectivement il s'agissait bien de Buck :D. Bisous

Portrait n°72

Couleur : rose

Autre personnage de fiction : Bianca Castafiore

Un des quatre éléments : le feu

Défaut : aime se faire prier

Qualité : drôle

Qui Bianca Castafiore pourrait-elle remplacer sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? That is the question. Réponse mercredi :D. Bisous


	73. Chapter 73

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous, vous avez tous deviné que le portrait de lundi était celui de La Grosse Dame, le portrait gardant l'entrée de la salle commune des gryffondors. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous réussira autant. Enjoy !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Bonjour. Merci pour ta review. Bravo c'était bien la réponse attendue :D.

Portrait n°73

Couleur : vert foncé

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : sortilèges

Personnage réel : Alice Cooper

Qualité : accueillant

Défaut : un peu trop téméraire

Style de musique : rock

Epouvantard : ciseaux

A qui cela vous fait-il penser ? Laissez-nous vos impressions et vos réponses et ont se retrouvent vendredi pour un nouveau portrait. Bisous


	74. Chapter 74

Bonjour ! Bravo à ceux qui ont réussi à deviner que le portrait de mercredi était celui de Bill Weasley. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous réussira autant ! Enjoy !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Proki : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh non ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui te réussira mieux.

Portrait n°74

Défaut : a tendance à bouder en cas de contrariété

Partie du corps : les yeux

Couleur : blanc

Métier : transporteur

Qualité : serviable

Ville : Athènes

Qui est-ce ? A vous de nous le dire. Rendez-vous dimanche pour un nouveau portrait. Bisous


	75. Chapter 75

Bonjour ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de vendredi. Il fallait découvrir Hedwige la chouette d'Harry Potter. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Enjoy !

Portrait n°75

Défaut : rancunier

Autre personnage de fiction : Moe Cieslak (Les Simpsons)

Animal : ours

Qualité : aide facilement les autres

Sport : boxe

Peu d'indices c'est vrai, mais je pense que vous êtes largement capables de surmonter la difficulté. Bon dimanche ! Bisous


	76. Chapter 76

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous, vous avez tous trouvé que le portrait posté dimanche était celui d'Abelforth Dumbledore. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous réussira autant. Enjoy !

Portrait n°76

Défaut : susceptible

Qualité : poli, bien élevé

Arme : hache

Couleur : rouge

Objet : livre d'Histoire

Lieu historique : Tour de Londres

A qui cela vous fait-il penser ? Il faudra attendre jusqu'à jeudi pour connaître la bonne réponse. Bisous


	77. Chapter 77

Bonjour ! Bravo à F.F.F.F. World qui a trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de mardi. Il fallait découvrir Nick-quasi-sans-tête le fantôme de la tour des Gryffondors. J'espère que vous aurez plus de succès avec celui d'aujourd'hui ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°77

Métier : déménageur

Couleur : gris

Partie du corps : tête

Qualité : affectueux

Défaut : ne contrôle pas sa force

Sport : lutte

Autre personnage de fiction : Kadoc (Kaamelott)

Elément naturel : pierre

A votre avis, qui est cette personne ? A vous de nous le dire ! En attendant, profitez bien de vos vacances pour ceux qui y sont déjà, et pour les autres, bon courage. Bisous et à samedi


	78. Chapter 78

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait de jeudi. Il fallait deviner Graup ! J'espère que vous aurez autant de succès avec celui d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy !

Portrait n°78

Figure familiale : tata gâteau

Un des quatre éléments : la terre

Personnage historique : André Le Nôtre

Œuvre d'art : Le Printemps, d'Arcimboldo

Défaut : négligée

Qualité : joviale

Saison : printemps

A votre avis, qui cela peut-il être ? C'est ce qu'il vous faut découvrir ! On se retrouve lundi pour connaître la bonne réponse ! Bisous


	79. Chapter 79

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse. Il fallait découvrir le professeur Pomona Chourave. Je vous laisse avec le personnage à découvrir ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°79

Couleur : noir

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : soins aux créatures magiques

Personnage mythologique : Tirésias

Qualité : loyal

Défaut : est effrayant

Partie du corps : les yeux

Figure familiale : patriarche

Qui ces indices désignent-ils ? A vous de nous le dire. Rendez-vous mercredi pour connaître la bonne réponse. Bisous


	80. Chapter 80

Bonjour ! Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse au portrait posté lundi. Il fallait trouver Aragog ! Bonne chance pour celui-ci. Enjoy !

Portrait n°80

Animal : moineau

Couleur : doré

Monument historique : la fontaine de Trévi

Défaut : hypersensible

Plante : artichaut

Peu d'indices, mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez y arriver ! A vendredi pour connaître la bonne réponse. Bisous


	81. Chapter 81

Bonjour ! Personne n'a réussi à venir à bout du portrait de mercredi. Il fallait découvrir Cho Chang. Je pense que les indices méritent quelques explications : le moineau, c'est en partie parce qu'elle a l'air assez fragile (on peut aussi penser qu'elle a une cervelle de moineau…), la fontaine de Trévi et l'hypersensibilité, c'est à cause de toutes ses larmes, le doré parce qu'autant que je me souvienne, dans le tome 4, sa robe est beige légèrement pailleté, et pour l'artichaut, c'est à cause de l'expression « avoir un cœur d'artichaut » (Ensael avait le bon raisonnement). Bonne chance pour celui d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy !

Portrait n°81

Élément : terre

Saison : automne

Couleur : gris ardoise

Boisson : whisky

Maison : serpentard

Aliment : réglisse

Sort : endoloris

Qui est le personnage à découvrir ? A vous de nous le dire. On se dit à dimanche pour un nouveau portrait. Bisous


	82. Chapter 82

Bonjour ! Personne n'a réussi à trouver la bonne réponse au portrait de vendredi. C'était celui de Fenrir Greyback. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous posera moins de difficultés. Enjoy !

Portrait n°82

Animal : pie

Défaut : lâche

Vice : tabagisme

Qualité : drôle

Profession : brocanteur/antiquaire

Animal : parasite (pou, tique)

Autre personnage de fiction : Oncle Waldo (les Aristochats)

Alors, alors ? Une idée de qui cela peut-être ? Rendez-vous mardi pour le savoir. J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire : il ne reste maintenant plus que 6 portraits avant la fin. Voila ! Bisous


	83. Chapter 83

Bonjour ! Il y a eu 100 % de bonnes réponses pour le portrait de Mondingus Fletcher. Félicitations :D ! J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°83

Matière physique : fourrure

Personnage réel : Raspoutine

Défaut : lâche

Couleur : noir

Personnage de la mythologie grecque : Mentor (précepteur de Télémaque)

Métier : coach sportif

Qui a-t-on voulu vous faire découvrir ? Rendez-vous jeudi pour connaître la réponse ! Bisous


	84. Chapter 84

Bonjour ! Personne n'a trouvé la bonne réponse. Il fallait découvrir Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang. J'espère que celui-ci vous portera plus chance. Enjoy !

Portrait n°84

Pays : Hongrie

Personnage historique : Hitler

Personnage fictif : Mordred (la légende Arthurienne)

Figure familiale : neveu indigne

Couleur : bleu-gris

Un des quatre éléments : l'eau

Alors ? A votre avis de qui s'agit-il ? Il faudra revenir samedi pour connaître la réponse :D ! Bisous


	85. Chapter 85

Bonjour ! Mission accomplie pour le portrait de jeudi, vous avez tous trouvé qu'il s'agissait de celui de Gellert Grindelwald. Bon courage pour celui-ci ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°85

Défaut : manipulateur

Métier : metteur en scène

Personnage réel : Houdini

Animal : cobaye

Couleur : gris

Péché capital : paresse

A votre avis, de qui parlons-nous ici ? A vous de nous le dire. Rendez-vous lundi pour connaître la réponse. Bon week-end ! Bisous


	86. Chapter 86

Bonjour ! Samedi, en proposant Peter ou Queudver, vous n'étiez pas loin de la vérité. En fait, il fallait découvrir Croûtard. J'espère que le portrait d'aujourd'hui vous réussira mieux. Enjoy !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse, mais j'espère que tu auras plus de chance avec celui-ci.

Portrait n°86

Personnage mythologique : Circé

Autre personnage de fiction : Cendrillon

Couleur : gris

Qualité : persévérance

Défaut : trop optimiste

Bijou : collier

Expression : l'espoir fait vivre

A votre avis, qui est-ce ? Il ne reste maintenant plus que trois portraits. Rendez-vous mercredi ! Bisous


	87. Chapter 87

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse lundi. Il s'agissait de Merope Gaunt. J'espère que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. C'est Choupinette/Erzebeth Tépès qui a eu l'idée de ce portrait. Enjoy !

Portrait n°87

Moyen de transport : le train

Animal mythique : phénix

Personnage de fiction : Tiana (la princesse et la grenouille)

Une chanson : Material girl, de Madonna

Objet : stylo

Figure familiale : mère célibataire

Bijou : bague

Pierre précieuse : Aigue-marine

Pays : Angleterre

A votre avis, qui est caché derrière ce portrait ? Le découvrir vous devez ! Bon mercredi férié :D ! Bisous


	88. Chapter 88

Bonjour ! Tout le monde s'est cassé les dents sur le portrait de mercredi. Il s'agissait de… J.K Rowling ! Surpris n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance aujourd'hui ! Enjoy !

Portrait n°88

Couleur : noir

Animal : tigresse

Péché capital : gourmandise, paresse

Matière enseignée à Poudlard : métamorphose

A votre avis, qui essayons nous de vous faire deviner ? Réponse dimanche ! Petite question : que penseriez-vous si ces portraits étaient traduits en anglais ? Bisous


	89. Chapter 89

Bonjour ! Personne n'a réussi à dompter l'avant-dernier portrait. Il s'agissait de celui de Choupinette-Erzebeth Tépès, co-auteure de ces portraits et dont la publication était l'idée au départ de cette aventure. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance avec celui d'aujourd'hui. Enjoy !

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

L : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Eh non ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, mais peut-être que tu seras plus chanceuse aujourd'hui.

Portrait n°89

Couleur : rose

Animal : panda

Personnage fictif : le chat du comté de Cheshire (Alice au pays des merveilles)

Péché capital : gourmandise

Pièce de la maison : la chambre

Qui est caché(e) derrière ce portrait ? A vous de nous le dire. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements tout au long de cette aventure. Merci à Choupinette aussi, parce que sinon les portraits chinois des personnages du monde d'Harry Potter n'auraient jamais vu le jour. On se donne un dernier rendez-vous mardi pour connaître la bonne réponse. Bisous


	90. Chapter 90

Solution du portrait n°89

Bonjour ! Bravo à tous ceux qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse pour le quatre-vingt-neuvième portrait. Il s'agissait tout simplement de… Moi ! Merci encore à tous pour vos reviews et tous vos encouragements. A bientôt peut-être pour une autre fic. Bisous

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Guest : Salut ! Merci pour ta review. En effet c'était bien moi D.


End file.
